retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Electronic Entertainment Expo
The Electronic Entertainment Expo, or E3 for short, unveils brand-new video games. E3 2004 May 15, 2004 The first known screenshots of Mario Kart DS were unveiled on this date. ss_mkds_pre01.jpg ss_mkds_pre02.jpg ss_mkds_pre03.jpg ss_mkds_pre04.jpg ss_mkds_pre05.jpg ss_mkds_pre06.jpg ss_mkds_pre07.jpg In these screenshots, the game always takes place at what looks like Yoshi Circuit. This is the earliest known build of the game. Here's also a video clip of the demo: October 7, 2004 Here, there are five more screenshots for Mario Kart DS. mariokartds_08.jpg mariokartds_09.jpg mariokartds_10.jpg mariokartds_11.jpg mariokartds_12.jpg November 23, 2004 On this date, three more Mario Kart DS screenshots were revealed. mariokartds_13.jpg mariokartds_14.jpg mariokartds_15.jpg E3 2005 There was a very early version of the Kirby game, titled "Kirby GCN", where in this game, King Dedede steals Kirby's Warpstar and Kirby has to retrieve it back. Though it was announced to be in development in 2005, this game was canceled shortly afterwards. Other games unveiled include: *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (Nintendo DS) *Mario Party 7 (GameCube) *New Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo DS) *Shadow the Hedgehog (GameCube) *Sonic Rush (Nintendo DS) E3 2006 Games unveiled this year include: *Kirby Mouse Attack (Nintendo DS) *Mario Party 8 (Wii) *Sonic Wildfire (Wii) *Sonic the Hedgehog 360 (Xbox 360) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *Super Paper Mario (Wii) E3 2007 Games unveiled this year include: *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Nintendo DS and Wii) *Mario Kart Wii (Wii) *Mario Party DS (Nintendo DS) *Sonic Rush Adventure (Nintendo DS) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) E3 2008 Games unveiled this year include: *Kirby Super Star Ultra (Nintendo DS) *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (Nintendo DS) *Sonic Unleashed (Wii) E3 2009 Games unveiled this year include: *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (Nintendo DS) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) *Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing (Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) E3 2010 Games unveiled this year include: *Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) *Sonic Free Riders (Xbox 360) E3 2011 Games unveiled this year include: *Kirby Mass Attack (Nintendo DS) *Kirby's Return to Dream Land (Wii) *Luigi's Mansion 2 (Nintendo 3DS) *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (Nintendo 3DS and Wii) *Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo 3DS) *Mario Party 9 (Wii) *Sonic Generations (Nintendo 3DS and Xbox 360) *Super Mario 3D Land (Nintendo 3DS) E3 2012 Games unveiled this year include: *Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (Wii) *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Nintendo 3DS) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Nintendo 3DS) *New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) *Paper Mario: Sticker Star (Nintendo 3DS) *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (Wii U) E3 2013 Games unveiled this year include: *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Nintendo 3DS) *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (Wii U) *Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) *New Super Luigi U (Wii U) *Sonic Lost World (Wii U and Nintendo 3DS) *Super Mario 3D World (Wii U) E3 2014 Games unveiled this year include: *Mario Party 10 (Wii U) *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (Wii U) *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (Nintendo 3DS) *Super Mario Maker (Wii U) E3 2015 Games unveiled this year include: *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (Nintendo 3DS) *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) *Super Mario Maker (Wii U) E3 2016 Games unveiled this year include: *Paper Mario: Color Splash (Wii U) *Super Mario Maker (Nintendo 3DS) E3 2017 Super Mario Odyssey was unveiled this year. E3 2018 Super Mario Party was unveiled this year. Category:Nintendo